Who would have thought?
by wicked-women
Summary: Lily is Head Girl and James is Head Boy, one problem, they hate eachother and can't get along or can they? Will they be civil or will something happen that changes their perspectives of each other? Read and find out. *R* Chapters up later.
1. WHAT!

The soft breeze ruffled the pale yellow curtains of seventeen-year-old Lily Evans' bedroom. It was a normal bedroom at first sight, but anyone who cared to look close enough could see that it was anything but. You see, Lily Evans was a witch, and she attended the most infamous wizarding academy in Europe, actually, in the entire world, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In odd places there could be found a book of spells or hexes, or if you even looked closer you'd see some fallen feathers from her most prized friend and pet, Moira, an owl.  
  
A relatively tall, slim girl with dark auburn hair and dazzling green eyes, clad in bell-bottoms and a blue blouse walked into the room. With a sigh she plopped herself on the bed adjacent to the window, she was expecting Moira to return.  
  
Lily perked up when she heard a soft 'hoot' echo through her room. Moira was back, though she wasn't alone as expected.  
  
"That's odd," thought Lily to herself, "I already received my school letter."  
  
Even though the accompanying owl struck her as odd, she accepted the letter it bore and it graciously accepted the treat, which Lily had offered it.  
  
Moira, growing rather impatient, hooted in anticipation as Lily strode over to take the letter, which she bore. Lily gave Moira a treat and the owl flew out the window again, this time not on assignment, but to explore the neighborhood.  
  
Opening the letter that came from the school first Lily nearly fell down. As she read the letter she became filled with intense joy and as she read on, intense dismay.  
  
You see, Lily had been made Head Girl! The only draw back was, she would have to work along side the arrogant, pig-headed, ass, James Potter, whom she absolutely despised.  
  
"Ooo, how could they?" Lily cried. "I can't believe it, I have to work with POTTER!" the last word in the phrase dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Tossing the letter on the bedside table she picked up the letter, which Moira had delivered. As she read the envelope she immediately recognized the writing, it was that of her boyfriend, Joshua Lamour.  
  
Barely able to contain her vast amounts of joy she hurriedly ripped at the envelope. Shaking open the letter she began to read, and as she read on things went downhill until it ended and left her crying.  
  
Dearest Lilian,  
  
I do realize that we have been going together for quite sometime, and that's exactly what I wanted to tell you about. You see, I feel as though I have not experienced life, as of yet, to it's fullest extent. Therefore, I am leaving you. I will not been in correspondence for some time, so do not expect to hear from me. Good day.  
  
~Joshua M. Lamour  
  
"HOW COULD HE?" cried Lily as she wiped tears away from her delicate cheek.  
  
"Keep it DOWN!" a voice called from the hall.  
  
"Shut up, Petunia."  
  
~**~**~  
  
Meanwhile, a certain, James Potter, was just as miserable as Lily. He had just received his letter, and as the two had a mutual hatred, he fell into despair, or was it the fact that his girlfriend had just left him, for.well, oddly enough for one, Joshua Lamour.  
  
"Hey Prongs!" Sirius screamed as he slammed the door shut.  
  
"Hey Padfoot," James returned dismally.  
  
"What, aren't you glad to see me?" Sirius put on a fake pout.  
  
"It's not that, it's just, oh, hell just read the letters," said James, pointing to the letters on the floor.  
  
Sirius picked up the letters and read both.  
  
"Hey, you're Head Boy, that's great!"  
  
"Yeah but look at who's Head Girl."  
  
Sirius read further down the letter.  
  
"You know bud, she's not that bad."  
  
"And just exactly how would you know?"  
  
"Well, actually, she tutored me in Transfiguration last year."  
  
"What! And you didn't tell me?" "Chill!" Sirius read the next letter. His jaw dropped. "Shit James, Maggie left you.for LAMOUR! Ugh!" Sirius made a sour face. "Hey, the up side is that now Evans is free for the taking!"  
  
"Are you off your rocker? Don't look at me like that, it's bloody frightening!"  
  
"Oh, come on James, she's hot, she's smart, she looks like she be great in bed."  
  
"God, you are perverted! Moony and I really have to find you a girl to get your mind out of the gutter."  
  
"Yeah, anyway, what about you and Evans, I mean you'll be working awfully close." Sirius broke off into a fit of giggles, which quite unnerved James. Luckily Remus and Peter, otherwise known respectively as Moony and Wormtail, entered the room, coming to James' rescue.  
  
As soon as Sirius noticed that the two had entered he plunged into a full account of James' situation, adding his own touches here and there.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Two weeks later Lily stepped between the barrier of the Muggle world and the Wizarding world. As she stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ the ever so familiar sight of the crimson Hogwarts Express greeted her.  
  
An hour later Lily was sitting in the next to last compartment, as the train started to move. Lily was sitting with her friends Sarah and Marie the latter were sleeping already.  
  
Sighing Lily pulled out a book. Just as she got to the bottom of the second page and announcement came over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Would Lilian Evans please report to the Head Student Compartment at the head of the train, immediately."  
  
Lily gathered her things and sighing made her way to the first compartment, where James Potter greeted her ever so ungraciously.  
  
"What's your problem?" she asked icily.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked in return.  
  
"Fine, be that way!" Lily whipped out her book once again and began reading.  
  
"I don't know why we have to sit up here anyway!" said James all of a sudden.  
  
"I know, I'd much rather be with my friends."  
  
"Yeah, all we have left are our friends considering that now our ex's are dating."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't Josh tell you why he left you?"  
  
"How'd you know that Josh left me?"  
  
"Maggie left me for Josh, that's how a know."  
  
"I can't believe he didn't tell me! The bastard! Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?  
  
"Well, quite honestly, I'm bored."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Hey, you want to play Chess?"  
  
"Just how badly do you want to loose?"  
  
"Me loose? Ha, in your dreams!"  
  
"We'll see. Hey, you want to put 5 galleons on it?"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
The two managed, somehow to not kill each other on the way to Hogwarts, though the only thing keeping them from that was that each was rather good at chess and not allowing the other many pawns.  
  
"Check!" cried Lily after the game had been going for several hours.  
  
"Blast! I should have seen that!"  
  
"Check Mate! I win!" Lily jumped up. "Oh and, pay up!"  
  
"Fine, fine, here!" James threw 5 large gold pieces at Lily. "I can't believe I just lost!"  
  
"Why because I'm a girl?"  
  
"No, because I had never lost before!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," James crinkled up his nose, which in Lily's opinion made him quite handsome. Wait, what was she thinking! This was James Potter, the one she hated! Or did she?  
  
James just shook his head, 'I lost' he thought to himself. He chanced a glance at Lily; she seemed to be having a great internal struggle. 'Hey she looks cute like that! Maybe Sirius was right. Wait, what am I thinking? This is Lily Evans we're talking about!' 


	2. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk

"Ugh! I am so bored now!" cried Sirius as he glanced out the window of the train car.  
  
"Do you want to play Exploding Snap some more?" asked Peter.  
  
"Oh, GOD NO! If I ever play that again I swear it'll be too soon."  
  
"Hey Padfoot, do you want to go spy on our dear Prongs?" asked Remus all of a sudden.  
  
Sirius' eyes lit up as if he was a child at Christmas, though if you looked close enough devilish glint was noticeable. Before Remus could blink Sirius was at the compartment door. Throwing it open he rushed into the hallway.  
  
Remus rushed after him. Leaving behind, in the compartment, a very confused and lonely Peter.  
  
Sirius sprinted down the corridor. Throwing open compartment doors as he went. You see Sirius was rather hyper at times, especially when on an adrenaline rush, such as he was right then.  
  
"Urgh! Sirius wait up!" called Remus, and to his utmost surprise Sirius actually stopped. Not only did he stop, he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Remus finally caught up to him. Sirius gave Remus a mischievous look and began slinking down the corridor on his stomach. Sirius had after all stopped dead in his tracks, and when he did that he would fall flat on his front and lie still until his followers came to his side.  
  
Remus shook his head in annoyance and began following Sirius again. Though, Remus, having the more common sense of two, walked.  
  
Upon reaching James and Lily's compartment, Sirius heard giggling and laughter. Sirius looked as if he was a deer caught in the headlights of a car. His jaw was dropped and his eyes, which were normally squinted in a devilish act, were as wide as golf balls.  
  
Remus too looked quite surprised.  
  
"But, I thought that you and your Marauder's hated me." Lily's voice carried from inside the compartment.  
  
"Well, first off, the rest of the Marauder's never hated you, that was me. Second off, how did you know that we were called the Marauder's? And third off, I don't hate you any more. I still can't believe that you beat me at chess." James' answer reached Sirius' ears.  
  
Making a sputtering noise and falling down, well as far as he could fall, given his position, Sirius faked a faint.  
  
"What was that?" asked Lily.  
  
"Ugh! SIRIUS BLACK! What ARE you doing?" cried James as he strode over to the door and threw it open.  
  
"Get up you slimy git, I know that you're faking."  
  
"Why Prongsie have you fraternized with the enemy?" pouted Sirius.  
  
"Oh, you prat, weren't you the one that was telling last week that Lily here was hot and looked as though she'd be goo." James started but was cut off by Sirius' hand being placed over his mouth.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that Lily. You know how it is when James and Sirius get started. It's like watching two year olds fight, except, well, they use bigger words.sometimes." Remus added the sometimes as Sirius had just called James a 'poo-poo head.'  
  
This act sent Lily into a fit of giggles. Her bright emerald orbs sparkling as Sirius called James a 'Koala Butt.'  
  
"Sirius Black, when will you grow up?" came a voice. It was one of Lily's best friend's, Sarah.  
  
"Uh.Hi Sarah," greeted Remus, a slight blush rising in his cheeks.  
  
"Why hello Remus," she returned giving him a smile.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sirius Black, I do believe that a might just end up having to punish you for disturbing my friend, Lily," Marie said, giving Sirius one of her best seductive smiles.  
  
"And just how are you going to punish me?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at Marie.  
  
"Why don't you come with me and I'll show you." Making a noise like a cat growl, Marie turned on her heel and walked away, swinging her hips in a seductive manner.  
  
Sirius whimpered and after giving a final glance at the four, who were left standing, took off after Marie.  
  
"Well, at least now we know where his priorities lie, hey Prongs."  
  
"Yeah," answered James as he watched Sirius turn into a compartment and disappear from sight.  
  
Lily, Sarah, Remus, and James all shook their heads then turned to each other.  
  
"So do you guys wanna come in?" both Lily and James asked Remus and Sarah at the same exact time.  
  
"Whoa, that was scary," they both said again.  
  
"Stop it!" They both cried.  
  
"Cut it out you guys, it's freaking us out." Sarah and Remus were looking on. Remus had been the one to speak up.  
  
They all filed into the compartment, Lily and Sarah, of course had gone first, as oddly enough, both Remus and James had some manners.  
  
They all had fun talking and telling jokes until a booming voice came over the loudspeaker, 'WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT HOGSMEADE STATION MOMENTARILY. PLEASE CHANGE INTO YOUR HOGWARTS ROBES IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY DONE SO. THANK YOU.'  
  
"Well, I guess we best get changed." Lily and Sarah got up to go to the loo to change.  
  
"Well, Prongs, I've got to go get my robes from the other compartment. Speaking of the other compartment, I do believe we left Wormtail behind."  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you at supper." Remus nodded and left.  
  
James was changing when Lily came back in to the compartment. James was wearing only his pants and shoes.  
  
Lily quickly turned around and closed the door behind her, but not before sneaking a look at the six-pack on James. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.  
  
The door opened soon after and James came out, completely clothed.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Lily whispered, not looking James in the eye, as the train came to a halt. 


	3. Prat and a crush!

(A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been so busy lately. I hope to have another chapter up within the week. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and it WILL be living up to it's R rating in the next two chapters! Enjoy!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily, Marie and Sarah got into one of the many horseless ones headed up to the towering castle that was set off a ways in the distance. Lily sighed and pulled her cloak closer around her. It was quite cold for the first day of September. Actually, Lily thought that it felt more like mid-October. She looked out the window, watching as the first years were herded, much like sheep, into the boats that lay on the lake's shore.  
  
Lily was contented to just sit there. That was until one Mr. James Potter, Head Boy, so rudely interrupted her from her pleasant reverie.  
  
"Hey Lily-kins. Mind if I sit here?" He asked whilst plopping down right into her lap.  
  
"POTTER! Get-OFF!" Lily screamed as she abruptly stood up causing James to land on the floor.  
  
"Ouch! James she's a feisty one, she is," laughed Marie.  
  
"Aww, did poor Jamesie get dumped by Lily?" Sirius was doubled over in hysterics at his own joke.  
  
"OUT POTTER! NOW!" Lily made no attempt to lower her voice as she screamed at James. Nearly blowing out everyone's eardrums, who were in a 5-meter radius.  
  
Slamming his palms to his ears James stood up and faced Lily. Though he had her by a head the fire in her emerald eyes caused James to feel as though he was matched against someone twice his size. Shoving this feeling into his gut he looked Lily straight in the eyes.  
  
"MAKE ME!" he boomed. Pure venom dripped from his voice. Lily, though, did not notice.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I? I WAS HERE FIRST!"  
  
"DO I HAVE TO TAKE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR ALREADY FOR ASSAULTING THE HEAD BOY?"  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I TOOK TWICE AS MANY POINTS FOR YOU SEXUALLY HARASSING ME?"  
  
"URGH!" James cried and left the carriage, flanked closely by the rest of the Marauders.  
  
"URGH, HE'S SOOOO ANNOYING!!!!"  
  
"LILY, stop yelling! Geez, you're liable to blow someone's ear drums out." Sarah spoke up. "Oh, sorry guys. I didn't mean for you to witness that."  
  
"Hey, I thought it was pretty funny." Marie was still looking out the door at the Marauders' retreating backs. One in particular, one Mr. Sirius Black.  
  
"Oh my GOD! Mar, you like Sirius!" Lily cried.  
  
"What exactly did you do to him earlier?" inquired Sarah.  
  
"That's for him and I to know, and you to wonder about." Marie sat with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Marie, that is not fair. We're your best friends, you have to tell us!" Lily was stomping her foot like a child when it does not get what it wants.  
  
"Some things are better kept to oneself. Though, if you want to know if it was something vulgar, then that I will give an answer to."  
  
"Well.?" Sarah was growing impatient.  
  
"The answer is no, it was not vulgar. Though, it probably would have been, had we not arrived at Hogsmeade."  
  
"MARIE!" both Lily and Sarah cried in unison.  
  
"What?" asked Marie in an innocent tone, using her big brown eyes to give a puppy-dog face.  
  
They soon arrived at the enormous oak doors leading into Hogwarts and getting out of the carriages they were greeted by Peeves, the school's local poltergeist, throwing balloons full of a green slime. The three girls screamed and ran as quickly as possible to the doors, in order to escape Peeves.  
  
Sarah was hit in the back of the head as they pushed through the front doors. Peeves cackled and left, saying, "Don't fret, I'll be back for the ickle firsties!"  
  
Lily just shook her head and pulled her wand out. After casting a quick cleaning spell on Sarah's hair, they went into the Great Hall. Taking their usual seats at the Gryffindor table they were soon greeted by the, currently, most unwanted people.  
  
The Marauders sat down on the opposite side of the table. Sirius sat across from Marie, who sat next to Lily. Across from Lily sat James, though she'd be damned if she was going to look up from the table, for fear that she might blow him up or something. On the opposite side of Lily was Sarah and across from her sat Remus. The two exchanged a quick smile and turned back to staring at the table, light blushes covering both of their cheeks. Peter, of course, had been left out, once again, so he sat next to Sirius.  
  
Lily was growing rather impatient as McGonagall brought in the First Years, who, I might add, were covered from head to toe in the green slime. 'Poor dears,' Lily thought as McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on the three-legged stool.  
  
For than one thousand years, I have been the cause of cheers, For each new student comes to me, So I can tell them where they'll be, From Gryffindor the brave are sprung, From Ravenclaw fair triumphs sung, From Hufflepuff the loyal come, And Slytherin the determined are from, I've never once wrong, Yet I've been around so long, So put me on and you will see, I KNOW exactly where you should be.  
  
The Hat finished its song and the Hall erupted with applause. McGonagall, not loosing any time unrolled her parchment and began reading off names.  
  
After the sorting was over it was seen that Hufflepuff had received the most new First Years. They had 6 new girls and 7 new boys. Slytherin had received the next highest number with 5 new girls and 4 new boys, while Ravenclaw received 4 new girls and 4 new boys.  
  
Oddly enough Gryffindor received the least amount of new students, 3 girls and 3 boys. Less than half of what Hufflepuff received.  
  
James had infuriated Lily yet again during supper, by dumping pumpkin juice on her plate of treacle tart. Lily, damning herself, or more so, condemning herself, looked him straight in the eye, which was a mistake for his eyes were captivating azure orbs that sparkled with mystery and enchantment.  
  
James finally caught Lily's eye, their gazes locked. Lily's emerald eyes pierced James heart as he looked in to them; strange was the feeling that was washing over him. It was almost as if Lily was staring into his soul, and he liked it, 'damn it Potter, look away!' he told himself, but a little voice somewhere said, 'Ah shut up! You know you want her Potter! You want her bad! And she wants you!'  
  
Sirius' hand waved in front of James' eyes. James shook himself, and the thoughts raced from his head. He looked at where Lily had been seated and saw that she was nowhere in sight. He looked to Marie who looked down at the floor. James sunk down in his seat and found Lily sitting on the floor cursing herself. 


	4. Dueling Club Practise!

(A/N: I suppose I should put up disclaimer. Harry Potter and all related indicia belong to J.K Rowling. Oh, and I'm so sorry that it has taken so long. I've been in 3 musicals and a separate drama club oh and not to mention Theatre classes. I am writing now because my school got a snow day! It's a miracle!!!! Enjoy!)  
  
Lily was sunk down on the floor, underneath the table, cursing herself. 'I do NOT like Potter!' her mind screamed. But then there was another voice, one that she rarely listened to, that said, 'Oh, but you think he's adorable. It's not like you would mind cuddling with him!'  
  
"Urgh!" came the strangled cry from Lily's throat.  
  
She watched as James Potter also sunk down under the table. Quickly turning her head she cursed herself again. She could James' eyes on her. It felt like a thousand knives piercing her skin. Lily hated being watched. It was so unnerving.  
  
James caught himself once again gazing contentedly at Lily Evans. 'God is she beautiful!' The thought made James sigh.  
  
At hearing the sigh the emanated from James, Lily swung her head to look at him.  
  
"What are you looking at Potter?" She spit out his name with such disgust that it hurt.  
  
"Nothing, Evans," James returned with just as much venom.  
  
"GOOD!" Lily screamed and stood up from under the table.  
  
Sarah and Marie watched as Lily quickly got up and stormed from the Great Hall.  
  
"What the bloody hell did you do Potter?" screamed Marie. Usually she was the laid back, quite one.  
  
"What did I do? Ask Evans what she did!" James too stormed from the table.  
  
"What was all that about?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling that this is going to be quite an interesting year, to say the least." Sarah had no idea just how right her 'prophecy' would be.  
  
After everyone had finished eating Dumbledore bid everyone 'good-night' and sent everyone to bed. The three remaining members of the Marauders walked with Marie and Sarah to the Gryffindor Common Room, only to find it deserted. 'Strange' thought each of them.  
  
Just then a third year sprinted down the dormitory stairs and toward the portrait hole.  
  
"Hey, wait, what's going on?" Remus asked the boy.  
  
"The Heads are going to have a duel! It's in the Quidditch Pitch!"  
  
"WHAT?" Remus, Sirius, Peter, Sarah and Marie all screamed at the same time.  
  
"Come on," cried Sirius and they all rushed to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
When they arrived they found James and Lily, wands pointed at each other, glaring. The hatred coming from them was amazing.  
  
"Wow, Lily's hot when she's mad!" said Peter.  
  
"Sod off Pettigrew!" cried Sarah. "Like she'd ever even talk to you!"  
  
Peter looked at the ground his face was downtrodden. He knew that there was no way that Lily would ever like him. Maybe he'd make her like him someday. Yes, that's it; he'd make her like him! An evil glint lit up Peter's eyes as he turned once more to the duel.  
  
Lily looked at James. Pure envy was showing in her emerald eyes. (A/N: envy in this context is old English for malice;)  
  
"GIT!" she cried at him.  
  
"PRAT!" he called back.  
  
"Tarentellegra!"  
  
"Locomotor Mortis!"  
  
The spells were cast. Lily's legs were jerking out of control as James fell down, as his legs were 'locked'.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Both of them cried at the same time. The spells collided in the air. They erupted, as did their wands. Immediately the previous spells were null and they looked in surprise at each other.  
  
"Dumbledore's coming!" someone cried and the mass of students dispersed immediately.  
  
"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, would you please follow me to my office." Dumbledore was trying to sound stern but the bright twinkle in his eyes told a different story.  
  
When they arrived at Dumbledore's office (candy cane) James and Lily took seats in two of the armchairs placed in front of his desk. Dumbledore stood in front of them, trying his best to look sternly at them.  
  
"Wonderful display of duel tactics. I was thoroughly impressed. Would you two like to run a dueling club here at school?"  
  
Both James' and Lily's mouths hung open in response.  
  
"You mean, you aren't going to expel us?" asked James.  
  
"No, of course not James. I believe that you have had enough punishment for now, as you now have no wands."  
  
"Oh, no, what are we going to do? How can we do magic with out a wand? Oh this is terrible, absolutely terrible," cried Lily. Her eyes wide and her body shaking gave her the appearance of a scared child.  
  
"Well, Miss Evans, as tomorrow is a Saturday, I will allow Mr. Potter and yourself to go to Hogsmeade and use Floo to travel to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Oh, thank you Professor! Thank you!" Lily cried.  
  
"It's my pleasure, my dear." Dumbledore stood. "I would recommend that you go get some sleep for tomorrow."  
  
"Yes Professor," chorused Lily and James. They left Dumbledore's office and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe that he let us off," said James as they trekked back to the GCR.  
  
"I know. I thought for sure that we would loose our Head privileges."  
  
"Me too." James sighed and looked at Lily. "Lily?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that and it almost lost us our privileges."  
  
"Oh, James, I'm sorry as well. It was just as much my fault as it was yours. What say we just forget about it and start out anew?"  
  
"I'd like that. I really would." James gathered Lily into a tight hug. He had wanted to do that for a while but had never had the chance. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he released her.  
  
Lily was also blushing bright rouge. They gazed intently into each other's eyes. Not moving. They must have been that way for five minutes before James captured Lily's lips with his.  
  
Lily willingly gave in to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around James' neck as James placed his hands on the small of her back. They fit together surprisingly well each thought, surprised.  
  
They began to deepen the kiss. James' tongue begged Lily's lips for entrance, which was granted quickly.  
  
The kiss became more heated and passionate. Their tongues dueled and James backed Lily into a wall. Causing them to succumb more to the wanted passion. 


	5. Falling and guytalk

~*~Chapter 5~*~  
  
Lily and James were enjoying themselves immensely. Had anyone who knew of their 'hatred' seen them they probably would have wet themselves right then and there. After all, when two people who are supposed to hate each other, are caught snogging just outside of the GCR it's quite surprising.  
  
Sirius and Remus were on their way back from the kitchens, where they had stopped to nick some food from the house-elves, when they were greeted with quite a sight.  
  
Fiery red locks cascading the unmistakable ebony of James Potter's unruly ones.  
  
James and Lily still had not stopped for a breath. Some would be amazed at how long they were holding out.  
  
Sirius' mouth stood agape. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Remus just shook his head pityingly at him and proceeded to the Common Room. Halfway there he turned to see if Sirius had collected himself enough to follow him.  
  
Apparently had hadn't as he was still standing there like a cataleptic. He was in utter and complete shock. 'What would Marie say when he told her tonight? Mmmm.tonight!' That one thought was enough to bring him from his revere.  
  
The trademark devilish glint once again returned to his eyes as he turned and silently followed Remus.  
  
They crept into the Gryffindor Common Room not making a sound and went to wake the girls, being Sarah and Marie. Oh, they'd have a field day with this!  
  
Finally James and Lily broke apart, both a bit winded from their excursion. Lily had a deep blush in her cheeks. James was not, as most would have bet against, without a crimson tint himself.  
  
"Wow," was all that he said.  
  
"Yeah," Lily returned.  
  
Finally she worked up enough courage to look up at his sparkling sapphire eyes. Her coyness subsided.  
  
When their eyes met there was a hunger in both sapphire and emerald that one would have thought it impossible that two people could want each other that much. God, did they want each other.  
  
James once again captured her lips with his.  
  
Slowly they made their way to the portrait hole, never breaking contact.  
  
There seemed to be an aura around them. Once again they broke apart, though, only because one of them had to mutter the password.  
  
Both regained his or her composure as they were met with the sight of curious stares.  
  
They panicked. Had someone seen them? How would they explain? Oh sod!  
  
"So, are you two still the Head's?" asked a fifth year, named Cole Benning.  
  
"Wha-? Oh! Yes, y-yes we are!" Lily was so relieved. She couldn't remember a time when she had been more relieved.  
  
James was still standing there looking like an idiot. Sirius noticed this and took the opportunity to pounce on him, knocking him to the floor. This brought James quickly back to reality.  
  
"Prongsie! BABY! Where have you been? We've been worried sick! After all leaving you alone with Lily after your little incident didn't seem like a good idea!" Sirius mocked.  
  
"Gerr-off me you prat!" came the muffled voice of one James Potter who was currently face down on the floor of the GCR with his best friend Sirius Black sitting on him.  
  
"Sirius get up! You know that Lily and James have better things to do than stay here in the Common Room, after all they are still the Heads, and I'm sure they have work to get done." Remus managed to keep a straight face throughout his short monologue though Sarah had no idea how.  
  
That happened to be one of the things that she liked so much about him. Well, beside the fact that he had light brown hair and the most gorgeous hazel eyes she had ever seen. Wait, was she just dreamily thinking about Remus Lupin, the strange Gryffindor who managed to get off school once a month for no reason at all? That was bad. he was just too weird for her.  
  
God help her. She was in it deep. Letting out a small sigh Sarah stood up and headed for the dormitories.  
  
Lily, sensing something wrong with her friend decided to make James wait for her. Until that time she'd play along with Sirius' little 'game'.  
  
Sirius had removed himself from James' back and was now flirtatiously staring at Marie. Lily was sure that they had so called plans.  
  
She offered James a hand, which he accepted. She leaned over to his ear and told him that they would continue with their meeting after she checked on Sarah.  
  
Sirius had picked up on this comment and, as soon as Lily and Marie had gone to check on Sarah, he and Remus sauntered over to James.  
  
"So, Prongsie, when were planning to tell us about your little 'fling' with our dear Lily?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Wha-What are y-you talk-ing about?" James gulped.  
  
"You're a terrible liar when you're nervous James," Remus added.  
  
"Umm.er.I."  
  
"James if you're going to snog the Head Girl outside of the Common Room, at least, make sure that you have the cloak. Can you imagine the sight that Remus and I saw? I mean you and Lily playing.what do the Americans call it?" Sirius was trying hard to remember the phrase he we looking for.  
  
"Tonsil-hockey. It's quite the sight I might add." Remus had decided to save Sirius the trouble of thinking; after all it looked quite painful coming from him.  
  
"Listen guys, no one can find out about this, do you hear me?" James demanded.  
  
"Whoa, doesn't Prongs want to school to know who the first girl he nailed this year is?" Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Sirius you know for a FACT that I have never done anything more than snog!" James was appalled.  
  
"Oh really? That not what Stephanie Linstom said." Sirius was thoroughly perturbed with James.  
  
"Who? Oh her. Wait, what the HELL did she say?" James was not perturbed, but royally pissed off.  
  
"That you guys.you know.did IT."Sirius' voice trailed off to a whisper.  
  
"SHE WHAT! That's it she'll pay for that! How dare she! What a BITCH!" James yelled furiously whilst pacing the floor.  
  
"Don't worry about it James, we believe you. You know Sirius, shooting off his mouth again." Remus always knew how to make the others level their heads.  
  
"You know what, you're right Moony! What ever happens between Lily and me will stay between us. And Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah?" Sirius responded meekly.  
  
"NO telling the school. Please?"  
  
"You really like her don't you?" Sirius looked as if he had seen James in a brand new light. "Oh my God you do!" Sirius was awestruck.  
  
"I.umm." James sighed. "Yeah, yeah I do. I don't know why, but things are different with her.she makes me feel good. It's quite frightening, you know?"  
  
"Hey, good Luck Prongs. Padfoot and I'll do fine without you for one night."  
  
"Well I should hope so Moony." James' jovial laughter filled the GCR.  
  
Little did James know that Lily had heard what Sirius and James had been arguing over. She had a newfound respect for James Potter. Not only did he really like her, but also he wasn't just playing her to get her in to bed. Maybe he was really a good guy. And maybe, just maybe she had fallen for him too. 


	6. Blackmailah the possibilities! R chappie

(A/N: Wow, I know it's been a LONG time. I can't believe it. But, I've been busy and, stuff, and.yeah, anyway, I'm gonna write more now! YAY! I hope I can get at least one chappie up a week, but idk cuz school's gonna start soon. Only a week of vaca left. *jumps up and down* Ok, ok, so I'm happy. Don't sue me. Oh, and ENJOY! ;)  
  
Little did James know that Lily had heard what Sirius and James had been arguing over. She had a newfound respect for James Potter. Not only did he really like her, but also he wasn't just playing her to get her in to bed. Maybe he was really a good guy. And maybe, just maybe she had fallen for him too.  
  
A smile graced Lily's crimson lips as she continued to 'spy' on the Marauder's, or those of which were present at the moment. As she silently watched James waving Sirius and Remus 'good-bye', Lily began to replay in her mind the kisses that she had shared with James merely ten minutes before.  
  
Lily was so caught up in her reverie that she didn't even notice as James made his way to her side. James decided to rouse her with a kiss, but not before checking to make sure no one was around or watching. When he decided the coast was clear he swooped in and softly kissed her lips.  
  
Lily immediately broke from her daze and kissed him back. Before the kiss got too deep, though she broke away and dragged him toward the portrait hole by the tie. Lily had no idea where she was going, nor did she care.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Marie and Sirius were getting.'better acquainted' with each other. Well, at least each others bodies. Sirius was trailing kisses down her neck as she fumbled with the knot in his Gryffindor coloured striped tie. Soon she had it off and was pulling on the bottom hem of his jumper. Sirius had somehow managed to un-do her tie with his teeth, quite the feat.  
  
Soon both were 'jumper-less' and groping with each other's shirt buttons. 'Damn, why did Hogwarts uniforms have to have so many layers?' was the thought running through both minds. The shirts were discarded to the floor of the secret room which the Marauder's had discovered nearly three years prior.  
  
"I need you so badly Marie," moaned Sirius. The way he spoke her name, so lovingly, so seductively, and so erotically only made Marie want him more.  
  
"I need you too," returned Marie her voice filled with desire.  
  
Sirius reached around Marie's back to un-zip her skirt as she unbuckled his pants. Momentarily their last articles of outer clothing were superfluously strewn about the room.  
  
Marie stood in Sirius' arms now in only her knickers and bra while Sirius wore only his boxers. Sirius once again trailed kisses down her neck while unclasping her bra. Marie slid her nimble fingers into the elastic band of his boxers. Moments later both were completely exposed in one another's presence.  
  
"God, you're beautiful," Sirius growled throatily.  
  
"Shit, Sirius.you're quite the 'big boy'." Marie growled much like a cat and crashed her lips to his. Sirius lowered them to the Yoga mat that he had conjured.  
  
Marie was lying beneath Sirius and could feel his erection pressing into her thigh. 'To hell with foreplay' she thought. "Take me!" she commanded breathily.  
  
Sirius lifted himself off her slightly positioned himself above her entrance. He paused for a moment, considering whether of not to ask her what he was wondering. Before he could stop himself he blurted his question out.  
  
"Are you a virgin?" Sirius wanted to slap himself. 'What and idiot' he thought.  
  
"Does it matter?" was Marie's response.  
  
"Well.pain-wise for you, yes.me needing you-wise, no."  
  
"So it doesn't matter really either way. You'll just have to wing it and find out." A devious smirk crossed her face. Sirius quickly matched her countenance and thrust in to her.hard.  
  
Sirius felt her barrier break and she seized up in pain beneath him. He kissed away the tears running down her cheeks before he began to move inside of her.  
  
"Did that answer your question?" she asked him, giving him a smile. "It's alright, the pain's gone now."  
  
"Marie, I'm sorry. I didn't know. If I had."  
  
"It would have been more painful. I'm glad it was quick." A smile from her was all it took, he smiled too. "Now, I have a question for you."  
  
"If you're going to ask whether of not I'm a virgin, I'm not. I lost it to some stupid bitch at a party when I got a little too tipsy. Last time I drink Fire-Whiskey, I'll tell you that much."  
  
"That's nice, Sirius, but that's not what I was going to ask you."  
  
"Well, what were you going to ask?"  
  
"Could you please start moving?"  
  
"Oh.yeah," Sirius laughed nervously and she silenced him with a kiss.  
  
The kiss seemed to return his erotic fantasies because next thing she knew he was pumping up and down within her walls.  
  
"Holy shit, Sirius," Marie was moaning with pleasure.  
  
Sirius began to move faster. Both of their moans echoed off the stone walls.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" yelled Sirius.  
  
Marie came, waves of pleasure washing over her body. The sound and feel of Marie coming caused Sirius to cum as well.  
  
Both lay in each other's arms, spent from the activities they had participated in. Sirius pulled out and immediately felt a loss. Both still had tingles of passion running through his or her body.  
  
"Wow," Marie said while turning to lie on her side, facing Sirius.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius returned and kissed her sweetly.  
  
"Thank you," Marie said to Sirius, who quirked an eye-brow.  
  
"For what?" he asked her.  
  
"For being my first," she told him.  
  
"It was my pleasure." Sirius smirked at his own goofy joke and received a slight hit from Marie.  
  
"Sure," she said sarcastically, her eyes shining with mirth.  
  
"Hey, do you hear something?" Sirius asked, all of a sudden.  
  
"Now that you mention it I do," Marie confirmed.  
  
"I bet it's James and Lily and they want to get in here to snog, or." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Let's go. If it is them, we can escape before we witness something."  
  
"Not to be seen by others?"  
  
"Yeah," Marie quickly got up and began dressing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Remus, where are we going?"  
  
"Well, James, Peter, Sirius and I found this secret room a few years back and it's a good place to study, much quieter than the Common room."  
  
"Let me guess, you're the only one who uses the room?"  
  
"Um.well.yeah, pretty much." Remus scratched the back of his head in nervousness.  
  
"Um.do you hear something up ahead?"  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what, or rather, who it is."  
  
"Oh my God, look at who it is!"  
  
Remus cleared his throat and the couple in front of him split apart. Lily looked like she had been caught doing something very naughty while James looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"Sarah, what are you doing? Are you and Remus together?" Lily was trying to divert the attention from her and James to their friends.  
  
"No, we're not. If you forget, Miss Head Girl, Remus and I are both Gryffindor Prefects and have Hall Patrol Duties." Sarah was tapping her toe on the floor in an attempt to look like McGonagall the Transfiguration Professor.  
  
"Oh." was all that Lily could reply with.  
  
James was still in his stupor. Lily elbowed him to get him to 'snap out of it'. He quickly checked himself after that and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, since we are prefects, I suppose Sarah and I will leave and go finish our Hall Patrols. Have fun!" Remus and Sarah quickly turned and walked back towards where they had come.  
  
"Well, that was interesting." James was leaning against the wall now.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Lily. "Come here," she beckoned to him with her finger and engaged him, once again, in an earth-shattering kiss.  
  
"Lils?" James asked against her lips.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" she replied and deepened the kiss.  
  
Neither noticed the couple emerge from behind the tapestry on the wall opposite them and sneak down the corridor. The thoughts running through the couple sneaking down the hall were that of one thing only.  
  
'Blackmail.ah, the possibilities!' 


End file.
